If You Will Marry Me
by Sinares
Summary: The morning of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding day has Hiccup a little on edge. A cute one-shot centering around their relationship and feelings before their wedding. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head as I was watching the part when Stoick and Valka sing in HTTYD2 (again... for the thousandth time...). Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD2. All rights belong to Dreamworks.**_

It was a pleasant morning on Berk, one of very few during the year. The shining sun cast golden rays of light down onto the square in the centre of the village. Flowers of many kinds decorated the houses, the paths, the Meade Hall, and all the way up to the chief's house on the hill overlooking the town. They'd been laid out for a very special celebration. Today was the young chief's wedding day.

The chief was, however, nowhere to be found on Berk. Hiccup had saddled Toothless early that morning when it was still dark and had flown away to the cliffs overlooking "Itchy Armpit," his new favourite spot, to get away from all the fuss and chaos. Chiefing was hard. Weddings were harder. Hiccup just wanted some peace and quiet for a few hours, to think, to calm the nervous pounding of his heart.

He sat looking out at the horizon, idly sketching in his notebook with his charcoal pencil. He wasn't really paying any attention to what he was drawing, his mind occupied with other, more important things. Today was his wedding day. He was getting married. To Astrid, no less! She'd been the girl of his dreams since he was little, and she'd finally chosen him. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. It made him dizzy with joy just to think about her. But marrying her... that was amazing, to him.

Toothless bumped his head against Hiccup's shoulder, concerned. Hiccup hadn't said a word in over an hour, and the dragon never thought he'd miss Hiccup's incessant gob. Hiccup looked over at him and shot his friend a half-smile, just to let him know he was okay. Toothless didn't seem impressed and nudged Hiccup again.

"It's okay, bud. Just need some time to think." Toothless purred at him questioningly. Hiccup blew out a sigh and reached over to scratch the scales behind his ears. "Who knew that I'd be getting married so soon, hey?" Toothless let out a low grumble, thouroughly enjoying his scratch. In his opinion, Hiccup had nothing to worry about. The square where they would be officially joined was laid out, the Meade Hall was decorated, the feast was prepared, and the gifts were piled high in Hiccup's living room, ready for when he and Astrid entered their home for the first time. So why was Hiccup acting so... weird?

They heard a sudden squack behind them, then the thud of huge feet landing on the rocks. Hiccup didn't bother to look around, recognizing the sound from the many other times Astrid and Stormfly had landed. Toothless jerked away from Hiccup's fingers and bounded toward the newcomers, grinning his gummy smile in greeting. Astrid jumped off her dragon and kneeled to rub Toothless' head. She wasn't yet dressed in her ceremonial clothes, as the wedding wouldn't take place for another few hours, until early afternoon when the sun was at its peak in the sky.

Toothless allowed Astrid to rub him a few times, but then looked over to where Hiccup still sat silently, gazing into the distance. Astrid looked at him too.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered, to which Toothless gave the equivalent of a shrug by shaking his head. He jerked it toward his rider, then looked back at Astrid to make sure she understood. She smiled at him and tickled under his chin in thanks. "I'll go see what's up."

Astrid sat down beside her betrothed and laid her hand on top of his on the rocks. She let her head drift toward his shoulder and just sat with him, looking at the pink and gold sunrise. He would talk when he felt like it.

For a while, they did nothing, just enjoyed each other's company while the dragons played in the background. Astrid's fingers started to idly play with his, tracing the callouses and scars he'd acquired from years in the forge. He let her play with his hand, secretly soaking up the comfort she exuded just by being near him. He'd never figure out how she could make him feel better without saying anything, but then realized that maybe he didn't need to. Sometimes things were better left a mystery.

He sighed again, letting out tense air in one breath until there was no more of it in his lungs. Astrid's fingers paused questioningly, and he felt her looking at him, waiting. He spoke.

"I never thought this day would come. Not this quickly."

The corners of her lips pulled up in a half-smirk as he glanced at her. She loved the way his green eyes seemed to shimmer. She chuckled softly. "Not getting cold feet, are we?" she asked jokingly. "Foot," she amended quickly. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"The old one-legged joke again. Hilarious," he said, though he smiled a bit. Astrid stuck her tongue out at him playfully and abandoned his hand to run her fingers through his hair. She knew he actually liked it when she played with it, though he'd never say as much. His eyes closed at her touch.

"What's bothering you?" she asked softly, stroking his hair. "What's going on in that crowded mind of yours?"

His eyes opened and he looked at the ground, frowning. Her fingers halted in their movements, and her other hand joined in, braiding a small section of his hair, then undoing it, then braiding it again.

"It's just..." he began, his frown growing. "I wish my dad were here." Astrid's hands dropped into his lap.

"I know," she sighed. "You're not the only one who misses him, you know."

"It's not just that I miss him." Hiccup shook his head slightly and looked into her eyes, willing her to understand. "I mean, I do miss him, a lot, but I could really use his strength, his... bravery... today." He looked away from her, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. What kind of a viking was he, being afraid of something that wouldn't even kill him? He could face a herd of flaming fireworms, explore the darkest cave, tame roaring dragons. But his wedding? That was a scary thought.

Astrid squeezed his leg as she thought for a moment on what to say, what words would give him comfort. If she were honest with herself, their wedding caused some trepidation in her as well. Their whole lives would change. She'd become the chief's wife, be expected to help him with his responsibilities, provide for him at home, even bear him an heir. She'd take over the dragon academy, sit in council. Her opinion would matter all of a sudden, she would be looked to in times of distress, and until their children were old enough, if ever Hiccup was away, he would most certainly appoint her acting chief. It was a huge burden to bear. But, she thought with a smile, if it was for Hiccup, she would do anything.

"Do you...?" She paused, gathering her thoughts before she continued. "Do you remember that day when you first discovered this island?" He did, but she continued anyway. "I had just come back from the dragon race, and you were sitting here, in this spot, drawing the island on your map." She smiled as she remembered when he'd told her he and Toothless had named the island "Itchy Armpit." What a ridiculous name, she'd thought. Still smiling, she said, "You told me that your dad had decided to appoint you as chief."

"You made fun of my shoulders," Hiccup countered, smirking at her. She grinned.

"You do remember!"

"Of course I do. No one could forget that impersonation." Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"As I was saying, your dad had decided to appoint you as chief. And I remember... you didn't think you could do it." Hiccup glanced at the hand resting on his thigh. Astrid raised her hand to his cheek and turned his face to her so that he'd look her in the eyes.

"For two years, under your reign, we've had peace, Hiccup. Because of you, Berk has flourished. Because of you, we're finally safe. Hiccup, if it wasn't for you, we would still be at war with the dragons. If it wasn't for you, I..." Astrid blew out a breath. She wasn't very good at expressing her feelings, but like she'd discovered, for Hiccup, she would do anything. He stared into her eyes, searching. "If it wasn't for you, Hiccup... I would never be complete. You complete me," she finished, holding his gaze. He smiled at her, his green eyes slightly misty, and leaned into her touch.

"What would I do without you?" he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Crash and burn," she replied, attempting some levity. He laughed softly, but didn't respond.

Astrid raised her right hand and cupped both of his cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He responded lovingly, and she could feel his thanks pouring through their connected lips. When she pulled away, he opened his eyes and gazed into her blue ones. She smiled slightly.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,"_ she began, " _with ne'er a fear of drowning. I'll gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me._ "

Hiccup's eyes grew damp, but he said, "I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line."

"Then shut up and sing," she replied.

Hiccup chuckled. "How can I shut up and sing at the same time?" Astrid glared at him. "Okay, okay, anything for you, Mi'lady."

He took a deep breath. Toothless, curled up beside a snoozing Stormfly, looked over at the young couple. " _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop my on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity."_

Astrid's eyes closed as he sang softly in her ear. True, he didn't have the best voice on the island, but his words filled her heart with molten gold till it felt like bursting. She opened them and looked at him, losing herself in his emerald eyes' depths. She could see the emotions he felt swirling in them, pouring into her heart. What she witnessed made her fingers tingle. She slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. "Together?" she whispered. Hiccup nodded lightly. She smiled.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. I'll gladly ride the waves of life... if you will marry me."_

 _"If you will marry me."_

 _ **{END}**_

 **A/N: Did it seem too OOC? Too bad. Stoick sang. Hiccup can sing too. Even if it's only to Astrid :D. Also, yes, I realize that not all lyrics are in sequence. I did that on purpose to add to the feeling of the story. Did I get it? I hope so! If you notice anything that needs fixing, please let me know! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Hiccup and Astrid make me SQUEEEEEEEEE! XD**


End file.
